Increasing number of today's users carry or operate one, or more electronic devices that are equipped with a diverse set of functions. These devices can communicate with each other, reach the Internet, record various content, perform different tasks, or access data services through networks. Various devices such as personal computers, all in one computing devices, Internet-enabled tablets, smart phones, laptops, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to efficiently access and share programs, data, and other content on all types of devices at all times.